


The Voice In My Head

by Water_Fox (NightSiren)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiny, F/M, Fate, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Shame on me for writing this, Shameless Smut, Sinfulness, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, jk, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSiren/pseuds/Water_Fox
Summary: This is just Reylo smut with a bit of plot sprinkled in, you filthy animals.So yeah we've got mating and shit, A/B/O Dynamics, and sin. Just pure embarrassing sin. God help us.Enjoy. ;)I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me onTumblr!





	1. Prologue

Rey awoke with a start in her little AT-AT. She looked around and, seeing that it was still dark, her face scrunched in confusion. It wasn't morning, and yet something had drawn her from her slumber. As she moved to sit up she instantly knew something was wrong. Her body was warm all over as she ran a hand down her exposed arm and felt the heat radiate off of her. Choking on the smothering nature of her new found internal temperature, she gently placed her hand on her forehead to feel her heated skin. 

A fever? How? She wondered, swinging her legs off of her hammock and standing up carefully. She had been fine when she went to sleep. _What's happening to me?_ She wondered, her hands absentmindedly exploring her abdomen, a feeling inside of her beginning to bloom. As she moved towards the door, hoping to get some fresh air, her hands started to sink lower on her body as the feeling in her gut become more intense. 

"Oooh," Rey moaned as her fingers found the source of the heat. Her nethers were on fire. Her hand instantly snapped back from her body, fear creeping into her mind. What was happening to her? 

CLOSE AND LOCK THE DOOR. A voice rang out from behind her. YOU HAVE TO PROTECT YOURSELF. 

"Hello?" Rey called out, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there? What's happening to me?" Her confusion only intensified when she found that she was alone in her home. 

YOU HAVE TO CLOSE THE DOOR. THEY CAN SMELL YOU. The warning came again, its voice seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. THEY WILL COME FOR YOU. 

"Me? What's happening to me?" Rey cried as her body continued to defy her, her nipples pebbling against her wrappings. She let out a little moan as her body shuddered in pleasure, every part of her was buzzing with a tension. 

A noise outside of her AT-AT startled her back to reality and she rushed to close the entrance to her home. Seconds after she successfully closed and biometrically locked the door, something slammed violently against it. 

"Let me in, little omega," A deep voice from outside demanded, knocking repeatedly. 

_Omega?_ Rey thought as she stumbled backwards and fell back into her hammock, the smell of the man outside her door intoxicating her. He smelled like sex and satisfaction, but something of his scent scared her. 

"Open this door," The man growled, something was different about his voice this time. Rey felt suddenly compelled to oblige, standing from her hammock and gliding back to the control panel by the door. Her eyes were glossed over as she walked, something inside of her compelling her to obey. 

NO! STOP! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!! The voice screamed to her. Rey stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head, effectively breaking her trance. 

The smell, the heat, the obedience, Rey felt like this was a dream. If it weren’t for the pool of slick in her underwear she would have sworn she was still asleep; but this agony was too real. She groaned as she crawled into her hammock bed once more, desperately shoving her fingers into her pants to find some sort of release. 

"OMEGA, YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR!" The man outside shouted, beating even harder on the metal. This time Rey didn’t even look up, her fingers buried in her pussy and her head swimming in the cosmos above. 

GOOD. YOU WILL BE OKAY LIKE THIS. JUST RIDE IT OUT. DO NOT LEAVE FOR ANY REASON UNTIL THIS IS OVER. 

\--- 

Kylo Ren jolted out of his dream, his eyes full of concern. He had a vision of his destined mate. The first of many dreams, he was sure. She was experiencing her first heat and he had done his best to help her cope. His face burned with anger at the thought that he was unable to protect her. She was merely doomed to deal on her own. He only prayed that his encouragement was enough to keep the other alpha's power at bay. 

Kylo leaned back in his bed, taking in his shock at this turn of events. Only the luckiest of alphas were bound to rare omegas. And it was only his force sensitivity that allowed him to feel her before he had even laid eyes on her. If he hadn’t been there, he might have lost her before he even got to meet her. He knew that any unmated alpha within a mile from his mate would be unable to resist her gorgeous scent, beckoning for a mate. Beckoning for _him._

His vision was much more intuition than it was an image. He had caught the general idea of his mate and her surroundings. She was inside of a durasteel structure that was surrounded by sand. Though he was unable to see her, he could smell her like she was right in front of him; and her scent was intoxicating. He grunted as his body began to react to that smell, his need for her almost as prominent as her need for him.


	2. Time to Meet Your Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Reylo smut with a bit of plot sprinkled in, you filthy animals.
> 
> So yeah we've got mating and shit, A/B/O Dynamics, and sin. Just pure embarrassing sin. God help us.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

Rey often dreamt about the voice that saved her from certain rape and stars know what else. Over the next two years she had five more heats, and she was able to draw on the strength of the voice every time. There was something about it that drew her to it, though it hadn’t spoken to her since the first time, its impression remained. 

She drew on the power of the voice when she was afraid or alone, so it was no surprise that when she was suddenly whisked into an intergalactic war, the voice was her anchor. As she faced the dangers that lead her to Takodana, she was never too scared; she knew that the voice would be there for her if she ever needed it. While it hadn’t spoken in ages, the presence never truly left, it was always nearby and comforting. 

So, when Rey found herself sprinting into the forest she began to reach out to her voice for guidance. "Hello? Are you there?" She called out to through the trees, "My friends are in danger!" 

Someone laughed from behind her. 

"Ah, so they are." A mechanically altered voice answered her. Rey froze, the presence behind her somehow holding her in place. 

Kylo Ren slowly walked up to face his captive only to be struck with the most amazing scent he had ever encountered, he recognized it instantly. It was the unmistakable smell of his mate. The smell was so much better in person, strong and potent. He smiled under his mask as he watched her catch his scent, her face changing from fear to surprise, from surprise to curiosity, and then from curiosity to fascination. Ren immediately released his force-hold on her, allowing her to circle him like the animal she was. While she walked he slowly began to remove his gloves, anxious to touch his prize. 

"You still want to kill me?" He asked, finding copious amounts of terror in her mind. 

"That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask." Rey snapped back. 

Shocked at his omega's boldness, Ren paused. After gathering his thoughts, he reached up and removed his helmet, letting it drop to the forest floor. "Recognize me now, Rey?" He asked, retrieving her name from her mind easily. His true voice rang out and captivated Rey as he stepped towards her. Rey's jaw dropped at the sound of his voice saying her name, now combined with his intoxicating smell. It felt like he owned her name, the way he said it made her feel like it belonged in his mouth, like _she_ belonged in his mouth. 

"You’re... You’re my... my-" Rey began stuttering, but she was quickly cut off by Kylo's hand on her cheek. The second his fingers came into contact with her burning skin, she melted against his hand. 

"Your alpha," Kylo growled, running his fingers over her hair. She whimpered at his touch, instantly feeling her body crave him. "I’ve been waiting for you for years." He muttered, leaning in and deeply breathing in her scent. 

"You... You have?" Rey asked, her body flushing with a familiar heat as she leaned in and pressed herself against him. She nuzzled her face against his chest, trying to get as close as possible to his sweet-smelling scent gland. 

Kylo's arms wrapped around her as she began to unconsciously grind her body against him. She was unable to stop herself, blinded by this longing that she had endured for so long. And now here he was, right in front of her, arms wide open and welcoming her home. 

"Our connection can never be severed, I would have waited an eternity for you." Kylo smiled, rubbing little circles behind her ear with his thumb. Rey's eyes glassed over as she was lost in a world of love and pleasure, the very smell of her alpha sending her nearly into a heat. 

"I... I don’t even know your name," She panted, trying to keep control of herself as she cuddled as close to Kylo's chest as possible. 

"You don’t know my name?" He asked, clearly shocked that she didn’t recognize him. Rey looked up at him with big eyes, begging him for the information. She imagined yelling his name in the throughs of ecstasy, something Kylo easily detected through the force. 

"I am Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren," He began but Rey's face made him suddenly pause, "What?" He asked, trying to decode the confusion and grumpiness that was seeping into her expression. 

"I just... I heard you say that. I heard it in my head. I..." Rey closed her eyes and rose up on her tip-toes to plant her nose against his neck, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You have another name, I can see it in your mind. You don’t want to tell me." Her face was sad when she returned to her flat feet, her eyes full and pleading with him. 

"How did you do that?" Kylo asked, stepping back. He was thrown off guard by her abilities but also unabashedly turned on. He could feel her digging into his mind as he questioned her almost has much as he could feel his own heart pounding in his chest. How much luckier could he be? The universe had provided him with an omega mate who was also force sensitive. 

"I don’t know how," She sighed, giving up on searching for his secret identity. She was too exhausted from her arousal and her force exertion to care anymore. 

Realizing she was about to collapse, Kylo reached out once more and held her steady. "Will you come with me, Rey?" He asked, running his fingertips across her neck as he nuzzled her hair. 

"Yes," she breathed, her body responding to his touch. She fidgeted uncomfortably as her longing for him seemed to take over her thoughts. She gasped for air as Kylo slipped his arm under hers and swept her off of her feet. Slick poured into her underwear as she realized she was unfit to keep fighting her instincts. "Kylo, I... I need you." She moaned, throwing her head back. 

A look of panic came over Kylo's face, realizing the situation he was now in. His presence had driven his mate into heat, an extremely endearing concept, but with horrible timing. He bit his lip as he felt himself reacting to her need, his erection tight against his belt. 

"I have to get you out of here, Rey. Every alpha male on this side of the lake is going to want you." Kylo groaned, realizing he was one of those alphas. His pupils began to heavily dilate as he struggled to remain composed. "You need a suppressant." 

Rey heard Kylo speaking but all that registered to her was that her mate was addressing her, which merely turned her on more. His very voice was enough to have her panting. 

Though every step was agony, Kylo began his walk back through the forest to his command ship and Maz's castle. When they reached the edge of the forest Rey's moans had reached an all-time loudness and Kylo knew he had to do something or he was going to have to fight for her life. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Kylo mumbled before reaching out with the force and knocking Rey out in his arms. She went with little resistance, seeing how she couldn’t focus enough to fight him off even if she wanted to. 

\--- 

Fin looked up from the battle in time to see Kylo Ren emerging from the forest with Rey in his arms, heading quickly for his command ship. Her smell was wafting all over the palace grounds and it didn’t take long for people to begin to notice. Fin grimaced, turning to share a glace with Han. 

"She’s in heat..." Han said, glaring at the darkly clad figure carrying her away. 

"We have to stop him! He's going to mate her!" Fin yelled, taking off at a run for the command shuttle. 

\--- 

"All alphas, evacuate my ship immediately." Kylo growled up the ramp to his shuttle. Two men stumbled down the ramp in a trance, unable to fend off the power of Kylo's force coupled with his instinct to protect his mate. 

"Ren, what is the meaning of this?" General Hux asked as Kylo entered the cabin and hurriedly closed the door. Before the ship could take off, there was a pounding on the door of the ship coupled with crazed shouting. 

"Hear that? They smell her." Kylo said, his eyes looking crazed as his pupils widened further. "We return to the Finalizer NOW." 

"What about the droid? We cannot abandon the mission!" Hux hissed, putting himself between Kylo and the bridge. 

"Forget the droid, we have what we need. She has seen the map." Kylo answered, shoving Hux out of his way and compelling the pilots and the technicians to begin taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hux wasn't actually on Takodana, but in this story he was.


	3. Love at First Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Reylo smut with a bit of plot sprinkled in, you filthy animals.
> 
> So yeah we've got mating and shit, A/B/O Dynamics, and sin. Just pure embarrassing sin. God help us.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd, here it is... The first of (hopefully) many smutty smut chapters. Please let me know what you think. This is my first big A/B/O sex scene. I hope it scratches the itch. ;)

Rey awoke with a start in an unfamiliar bed, her skin still burning in the throughs of her heat.

"Kylo!" She moaned, as she tried to sit up but something held her down. She found that her arms and legs were chained to the bed, the black sheets were her only companions. Unable to think rationally, panic began to set in. Rey couldn’t feel anything but the burning desire to be touched, claimed, and fucked by her alpha.

ILL BE THERE SOON, PET. Kylo’s voice spoke to her mind. Rey moaned, feeling him in her head was almost orgasmic. She pulled at her restraints, trying to get an appendage free to touch herself with. The itch for something to penetrate her was becoming unbearable.

Barely capable of logical thinking, Rey gathered all of the strength she could muster and focused on the cuff around her right hand, willing it to release her. After a moment of deep concentration Rey threw her head back and grunted her defeat.

"One more time," She mumbled to herself before focusing on her cuff again. This time she drew upon the strength of her frustration and her need for release and the cuff sprang open!

"YES!" Rey squealed, plunging her fingers into her nethers. She rubbed her fingers around in the slick and moaned, already feeling like she could come.

"Couldn’t wait on your alpha, hmm?" A voice asked from the other side of the room. Rey’s head jerked up and she beamed at the man who had just entered the suite.

"Kylo! I _need_ you!" She screamed, using the force again and ripping all of her restraints away. As the metal fell to the floor with a series of loud clinks and clanks, Rey launched herself at her alpha.

"You haven’t been a very good girl, Rey. You didn’t wait for your mate." Kylo said, unable to hide his amusement nor his arousal as he pulled her into his waiting arms. Her raw power with the Force coupled with her desire for him were enough to send him over the edge.

"I’ve waited my whole life for you, don’t make me wait any longer!" Rey moaned, unclasping Kylo’s cape and watching it flutter to the ground.

"I wouldn’t dream of it," Kylo whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck. Rey let out a whimper as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met gently at first, a tender exploration. But Rey’s heat and Kylo’s oncoming rut didn’t allow the tenderness to stick around. Rey’s urgency was funneled into her kiss as she began to furiously suck, nip, and lick her mate's lips and neck.

Kylo shivered in delight at Rey’s need for him. "You are mine." He growled, grabbing her ass possessively.

"Yours," she breathed in return, arching her back and nuzzling into his neck.

"Finally mine," Kylo added before sweeping her off of her feet and heading for the bed.

Rey hummed as she buried her nose into her alpha’s neck, taking in his sweet, sweet scent. She gently ran her tongue over his scent gland and played with the idea of chopping down on it and making him truly hers.

DO IT. Kylo said through their bond while kissing her on the forehead. 

Rey’s eyes lit up with glee as she opened her mouth widely and bit down as hard as she could muster, breaking the skin and permanently making Kylo Ren her mate. 

Kylo grinned widely as his heart filled with love, joy, and true gratitude. “Your turn, pet.” He chuckled, holding her up higher so he could get a good angle. Rey titled her head back and moaned as he kissed and sucked the area over her gland before biting down and sealing the deal. 

“Mate,” Rey purred, lazily reaching up to run her hands through Kylo’s hair.

“Mate,” Kylo echoed, leaning down to kiss her once more. 

When their mouths met, Rey’s trance was broken and her heat and hunger for Kylo consumed her once more. “Oh, Kylo, I need you inside me.” She cried, pawing at his shirt buttons.

“Absolutely, pet.” Kylo answered, dropping her onto the bed and removing his top. Rey’s eyes glassed over as she stared at her mate’s bare chest. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

Captivated by watching Kylo get undressed, she almost forgot to remove her own attire. But a gentle nudge from him set her on her way. Her shirt and pants gave way easily as she ravenously ripped them from her body.

“You are so beautiful,” Kylo mused, finally getting to see his mate in all of her glory. He reached out and gently began to unwind her wrappings as she leaned forward to kiss him once more.

When Kylo had finally succeeded in removing Rey’s under garments, he crawled over her on the bed and began to rub himself against her. She moaned in response, reaching down to touch herself.

“Oh no, pet. You don’t get to touch yourself. That’s my job.” Kylo chuckled, grabbing her wandering hand and holding it up above her head. “You don’t want me to have to tie you back up, do you?” He asked before kissing down her neck.

“No, Kylo,” She whined in response, writhing beneath him, desperate for him to touch her.

“Tell me what you want, pet.” Kylo demanded.

“I wa-” Rey started, but was quickly interrupted by Kylo’s free hand covering her mouth.

“You will address me as master when we are like this. Understand, pet?” Kylo said, removing his hand and running it lovingly down her cheek.

“Yes, master.” Rey replied with a sigh.

“Good girl.” Kylo said in between kisses as he moved down to her chest. “Now, tell me. What do you want me to do to you?” He asked again as his kisses reached her breasts.

“Master, please, I want you to fuck me.” Rey cried, her body unable to wait a second longer.

“Like this?” Kylo asked before beginning to suck on her nipple. His free hand wandered down to her folds as he expertly began to tease her clitoris. “You’re so wet for me, pet.” Kylo whispered against her breast, finding himself extremely aroused at the thought.

Rey let out a little moan as she arched her back at his touch. “Yes, master.” She cried out, “More, master!”

“Anything you say, pet.” He replied before moving lower to insert a finger into her pussy. “You’re so tight, I don’t know if you can handle all of me.” Kylo pondered, inserting a second finger and beginning to stroke her inner walls.

“No, no, master. I can take it.” Rey babbled, thrashing in her need. “Please master, please let me take it. Please let me have you!” She whimpered as she freed her hands from behind her head and reached out to grab his massive cock.

Rey’s jabbering was enough to send Kylo to the point of no return. He couldn’t wait any longer before taking her. “Your wish is my command, pet.” He said with a new determination in his voice before snatching his member from Rey’s fingers and poking it into her folds.

Rey yelped as he entered her, his penis fully erect and massive in comparison to her virgin cavity. He pressed on slowly, taking her over inch by inch. Rey’s eyes rolled back into her head as a marriage of pleasure and pain overcame her system. She was in omega heaven. 

“Are you alright?” Kylo asked, feeling her hurting through the Force.

“Mmhm,” Rey mumbled, opening her eyes to look at him. Feeling like she was going to split down the middle, Rey was shocked to find that he was only half way inside. “Come on, master. I want you to fill me. I _need_ you to fill me. Make me yours!”

At Rey’s coaxing, Kylo lost all rational control of himself and shoved himself into her. Rey’s head fell backwards once more as her vision got blurry and he thrusted in and out of her. Kylo held himself up to hover over her breasts so he could continue to tease and nip at them.

“Now you may touch yourself, pet.” Kylo smiled, reaching up to guide her hand to her clitoris. 

“Mmmn, master I’m gonna come!” Rey groaned, rubbing herself furiously.

“Good girl,” Kylo encouraged her, feeling himself drawing close to orgasm as well. “Come for your mate.” He told her, kissing her breasts and chest.

“So… Full,” Rey moaned, grinding her teeth as the pleasure inside of her expanded rapidly. She gripped at the sheets until her knuckles turned white before letting out a shriek of bliss.

As much as she believed that it was over, Rey’s orgasm only led Kylo to fuck her harder. It only took her a second in her heat crazed state to be back to begging for his thrusts. 

“Fill me up, master!” She cried, one hand in his hair and the other digging her claws into his shoulder.

“You want my come?” Kylo asked her between grunts.

“Yes, master. I want you to fill me to the brim, give me your children, make me unmistakably yours.” Rey squeaked, begging him to give in to her.

“Oh yes, yes Rey!” Kylo yelled before sinking deeper into her and releasing his load. Rey’s back arched once more as she felt a new tightness inside of her. Kylo’s knot inflated rapidly and locked the two of them together, much to Rey’s delight. 

“Thank you, master.” Rey smiled as he collapsed on top of her.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Kylo breathed, panting and sweaty against his beloved.


	4. Eradicating Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Reylo smut with a bit of plot sprinkled in, you filthy animals.
> 
> So yeah we've got mating and shit, A/B/O Dynamics, and sin. Just pure embarrassing sin. God help us.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically just plot. (Maybe that's why it's taken so long to write, lol.) But chapter 4 is finally here! As usual, let me know what you think in the comments!! :)

“You are the most beautiful creature in the entire galaxy,” Kylo sighed, panting as he laid down beside her, his knot holding them together. They had fucked so many times during the evening that he had lost count.

“And you are the most amazing mate in the universe,” Rey purred, rubbing her finger nails gently behind his ear.

“I need your help with something, Rey. Can you show me the map from that BB unit?” Kylo asked her, running his thumb over her jaw line. 

“Anything,” She breathed, closing her eyes and giving him access to her memories. Feeling him prod into her mind electrified Rey as she too pushed into his thoughts. She saw in his mind a great fear of his master, pain from his past, and love for her. But what stuck out the most was the name that had escaped her on Takodana. “Ben,” she said, a smile creeping over her expression.

“Ah, so you finally found it.” He said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “I have to go soon, I’ve been summoned to Star Killer Base. It seems they are going to target the Ileenium system next.” 

“That’s where the rebels’ base is located,” Rey said absentmindedly. 

“Exactly, pet.” Kylo said as his knot began to deflate.

“Who is your master, the man in your mind?” Rey asked him, her concern apparent as she changed the subject.

“No one that you need to be concerned with, sweetheart.” Kylo answered, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Unconvinced, Rey dug deeper, “But you are afraid of him? He hurts you?” 

“Sweetheart, you don’t understand. I have to obey him, he is my master. I am learning from him, he is not to be messed with.” Kylo said, his eyes dark with worry and his mind full of pain. Rey reached out to soothe him, feeling the sudden urge to lick away the stress that was radiating off of him.

“I’m here for you now. You’re not alone.” Rey whispered against his neck between licks and caresses.

“Neither are you, pet.” He soothed her with a trail of feather light kisses to her temple. 

Rey seemed to revel in this for a moment before asking, “Do you have to go?”

“To Star Killer?” 

“Yes, there.”

Kylo considered before replying, “I have been ordered to do so. Lack of compliance would be considered treason.” 

“Stay with me,” Rey pleaded, rolling over on top of him and burying her nose into his hair. 

“I can’t, sweetheart.” He tried to reason with her.

“Please?” She begged before leaning down to nibble on his ear lobe. “Is your mate being in heat not a good enough reason to be excused?” She whispered, causing Kylo’s erection to return.

“Rey,” He whined.

“I think I can keep you here as long as I please,” She taunted, grinding herself against him and starting the cycle all over again.

\---

As it turns out, Rey was right. She succeeded in keeping Kylo with her while the rebel’s attacked Star Killer Base. It was a good thing for the pair anyway, because the rebels managed to destroy the planet from its core and there were very few survivors. This, however, had the rebels on the run from their now exposed base on D’Qar and the Finalizer was one of the first ships to reach their system.

Rey and Kylo spent the whole of the next few days fucking Rey’s heat away and enjoying themselves, no one dared question Kylo or his absence from the bridge. However, Hux was very aware of where Kylo was and why he had gone MIA. So, it was, of course, his job to deliver the news to him.

Kylo awoke to a knocking at his chamber door and groggily pulled on some pants and a black tunic before answering it.

“What do you want, Hux?” He growled, “You could have used the comm.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Ren. But, our Supreme Leader has requested an audience with you and the girl.” The general announced. “Also, you have ignored all of my messages on the comm,” he bit back at Kylo’s sarcasm.

“I will make contact with him at once,” Kylo said, turning to leave the doorway.

“No, Ren. He has requested your physical presence on the Supremacy as soon as possible.” Hux corrected him.

Kylo paused before allowing the door to his quarters to slide shut in Hux’s face. “Fuck,” he mumbled, balling his hands into fists. He knew what was coming when he and Rey met with his master – pain.

“Ben, what is it?” Rey called from around the corner.

“The Supreme Leader has demanded an audience with us.”

\---

The trip from the Finalizer to the Supremacy was a quick one, seeing how both were in hot pursuit of the rebel fleet as they fled D’Qar. Rey had been clothed in a deep purple dress and one of Kylo’s black cloaks to cover her head and hide her mating mark, but Kylo knew it wouldn’t matter. Snoke was well aware of what had happened. 

As they ascended to the throne room of the Supremacy, Kylo turned to Rey and shoved something into her hand. “Rey, take this. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but you should have this just in case.” He said as she examined her new weapon.

“Ben, I’m afraid.” Rey whispered, leaning into him.

“I know. Use that fear to make yourself stronger, everything will be alright.” Kylo said, squeezing her tightly before turning to prepare for the lift door to open.

Exiting the lift, Kylo pulled Rey behind him and headed towards his master. She clutched her lightsaber under her cloak and swallowed her fear as they approached the throne.

“Kylo Ren, what have you done?” Snoke asked, his voice booming through the room. Rey let out a tiny gasp and moved closer Kylo.

“Master, I-”

“Silence, Ren.” Snoke said, reaching out his hand and using the force to rip the saber from Rey’s hands and drawing it to himself. “You have made a grave mistake. She is strong with the force and so are your children, but you must atone for your failure to obey.”

“My children?” Kylo questioned, pulling Rey to his side.

“Yes, she is pregnant. Can’t you feel them?” Snoke asked, a malicious smile creeping onto his face. Kylo locked eyes with Rey, he was full of fear but also full of love. His heart was overflowing with passion for his mate and the tiny family she was apparently growing, but also with pain and great fear. He felt as though he was being torn in two.

“But, you are mine and I will not share. Come closer, child.” Snoke said, motioning for Rey to move forward. Rey froze in place and stared at Kylo, her eyes full of terror. “I said _come here_.” Snoke commanded, reaching out with the force to drag Rey to him. 

“Ahhh!” Rey screamed, flying towards the throne.

“Renounce your mate and pledge your children to me or you will die.” Snoke demanded, using the force to wrack Rey’s body with pain. She let out a whimper that built to a scream as he violated her mind and exhausted her body. Kylo stood by silently and glared, letting his hatred for his master fester. He watched helplessly as his beloved was tortured before him.

“I won’t give you anything,” Rey grunted, between blasts of pain and intruding thoughts.

“Fine, then.” Snoke said, turning his attention to Kylo once more. “My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, hair apparent to Lord Vader, where there was conflict I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your _destiny_!” Using his grip on Rey, Snoke forced her to her knees and turned her to face Kylo.

Kylo pulled his light saber from his belt and gave a sad look to his mate, “I know what I have to do.” He whispered, holding his saber out beside Rey’s head.

“Ben?” Rey cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes as Kylo’s face remained stone cold.

“You think you can turn him, you, pathetic child?” Snoke chuckled. “I cannot be betrayed, your mating mark means nothing to him, his loyalties lie here. I see his mind. I see his every intent!”

The tears in Rey’s eyes began to spill over as the betrayal set in. She was nothing to him. She had been played, and now she would die at his hand. Kylo’s eyes remained emotionless as he turned the saber towards her and she let out a sob. 

“Yes, I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true,” Snoke said, closing his eyes and immersing himself in Kylo’s mind. Little did he know, more than one lightsaber was turning. “And now, foolish child, he ignites it – and KILLS his true enemy!” Snoke shouted as a tiny motion from Kylo’s left hand sent the blue blade of his original lightsaber blazing into Snoke’s side.

Rey gasped as she was suddenly released from Snoke’s force hold and turned to see what had transpired. He had saved her, not betrayed her. Her mouth fell open in shock as he called the saber to her hand and she sprang up beside him.

“You saved me,” She said, her eyes now full of tears for a different reason.

“I always will, pet.” He said, pulling her to him and kissing her hair. “But this isn’t over.” He said, gesturing to the members of the Praetorian Guard who were advancing upon the pair.


	5. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Reylo smut with a bit of plot sprinkled in, you filthy animals.
> 
> So yeah we've got mating and shit, A/B/O Dynamics, and sin. Just pure embarrassing sin. God help us.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I have been recently bitten by the ABO bug again. I am truly sorry that this has taken so long to get out to you, but I hope that you like it and just know there is more coming!!!
> 
> Also, I am sorry that this is mostly fluff and plot, but I am inspired so, hold on for me a little longer lol.
> 
> Also, would someone be so kind as to maybe write me a little tutorial (or drop me a link to one) about how to imbed a picture on here? I made a moodboard for this fic but I don't know how to add it. :(

News spread quickly about the assassination of Supreme Leader Snoke and rumors of a royal coronation were running rampant throughout the galaxy. After declaring himself acting supreme leader, Kylo and Rey decided that a proper ceremony was in order.

“The second galactic empire must be formally instated with our coronation.” Kylo told Hux as he stood before the throne. Rey purred in agreement from Kylo’s lap. The little man was visibly uncomfortable with the vivid display of public affection in front of him. His eyes followed Rey as she gently rubbed herself against Kylo’s neck, bathing in his scent. Hux couldn’t believe the indecency.

“It will be done sir,” Hux said begrudgingly, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other and mentally praying Rey would stop licking Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Good, it shall take place on Coruscant. I want all of the works: a beautiful dress for my mate, fireworks, flowers, everything you can think of.” Kylo continued, pretending to be entirely oblivious to Hux’s discomfort, but deeply enjoying watching the other man squirm. 

“Sir, there is just one problem.” Hux interrupted Kylo’s train of thought. The silence in the room was tangible as Kylo and Rey froze and stared at the man, daring him to throw a wrench in their seemingly perfect take-over plan.

“And what is that, general?” Kylo spat, glaring daggers into Hux’s pale face.

“Well sir, how are we to crown an unwed king and queen?” he asked, his mouth barely concealing his grin. 

\--- 

Meanwhile, on a hidden base in the Moddell sector, the resistance was beside itself. Han and Fin had explained the gravity of Rey’s apparent kidnapping, but General Organa believed there were more important matters at hand. 

“I don’t care about this girl. If she was on our side, she is now a traitor. She and our son have declared themselves the new leaders of the First Order and there are whispers of reinstating the tyrannical dictatorship that was the empire. Our priority now is finding my brother, he is our only hope at stopping them.” Leia lectured her long-lost lover, unsure how he could be so foolish to get caught up caring for a girl he had known for a day.

“Leia, what if she could turn him?” Han asked, “Assuming she is with him by her choice and not being manipulated, mated, and likely bred against her will.” 

“I gave up on chasing fairy tales a long time ago, Han. You should too.” Leia said, her eyes fixated on the sod floor.

“Come on Princess, think about it. She could be the one he always dreamt about.” Han continued, irritating Leia further.

“Han, listen to me. This resistance is hanging on by a thread. If you think I have the resources, man power, or time to chase after a day dream you are sorely mistaken.” Leia huffed, poking her sharp fingernail into Han’s chest. “Now, are you going to help me find Luke or not?”

“Luke?! You’re denying this woman, but your useless long-lost brother is supposedly more realistic?? He ran away, Leia! He doesn’t want to help us. His lessons never helped Ben.” Han shouted, pointing back at Leia.

“That is ENOUGH!” Leia bellowed, her eyes brimming with tears. “We’ve worked too hard and lost too much to give up on Luke now. Can I count on you and Chewie to find him?”

“Leia, I-”

“Han, please.” Leia said, reaching out to lay a hand on his forearm. “Please, find him.”

\--- 

“Scavenger, rebel, mated, first order, pregnant, murderer, married, empress of the galaxy… All in such a short span, Ben, I’m afraid. Ben, I’m so overwhelmed.” Rey said while wringing her hands and pacing the floor of their quarters. 

Kylo was on edge just listening to her discomfort. Her scent was filled with anxiety and it stirred a part of him that was made to soothe. “Come now pet, come to me. Let me love you.” Kylo purred, reaching out his arms for her to collapse into. “There’s no need for this stress. Yes, a lot has changed, but you are mine and I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you, always.”

“But Ben, I’m pregnant. I don’t know anything about my anatomy. I don’t know anything about children. I’m not ready to do this.” Rey said, little tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

“Rey, sweetheart, I am here. I will never leave you. This burden is not yours alone. I will protect you and our children with my life. They will have everything they need, I will do anything I have to do to be their protector and to be your Alpha.” Kylo whispered, gently rocking his Omega in his arms. 

“I know you won’t let me down, Ben.” Rey sniffled, her body calming as Kylo licked her mating mark. “I love you.”

“I know.” He smiled, kissing her forehead and laying her in their bed. “Let’s rest now. Tomorrow, we have a wedding to plan.”

 --- 

Ahch-To was a watery planet sprinkled with the occasional island and inhabited by lots of bird-like species. However, one of the patches of land held a much higher significance than the others. A large green island called Temple Island was once the home of the first Jedis and now the home of their ruins. More relevant to the story that is currently unfolding, it was also the hiding place of a certain missing Jedi Master. 

Luke was fishing for his supper when he heard the all-too-familiar sounds of a ship falling out of hyper space. His eyes immediately shot to the sky, scanning for the incoming enemy, but there was no ship in sight. 

Leaving his fishing tools behind, the old master hurried back to his hut and hid himself away, hoping his island would go unnoticed by the unknown visitors. However, luck -or the force- was not on his side. As he listened to a ship touch down at the bottom of the mountain, he readied his lightsaber, hoping to have the upper hand if it came to a fight. Luke scrambled to balance on top of the cot in his hut and peer down the mountain. Resting beside the raging sea below him sat an ancient Corellian freighter, one that he recognized all too well. Luke couldn't believe his eyes as two figures emerged from the damaged ship and naturally started bickering immediately. 

“Chewie, he could be anywhere! This whole damn planet is covered in water!!” Han yelled, kicking a smaller rock across the flat landing strip. The Wookie bellowed a response, but it only made Han look more upset. 

“No, no, no, he’s been in hiding for so long. He doesn’t want to be found!” Han shouted, putting his head in his hands. “This was a mistake. Leia is a fool.”

“Hey, don’t you go trashing my sister on my island!”


End file.
